This effort continues to be very productive as evidenced by the yearly publication output related to GVHD. We anticipate publication of the clinical trial of imatinib mesylate later this year. In addition, I have made several important contributions to the identification of novel skin manifestations of cGVHD, as well as identified the role of total body irradiation as a risk factor for cGVHD. In press is a report describing autoimmune skin manifestations of cutaneous GVHD and a link to female hematopoeitic cell donor. In addition, this group has developed a national reputation as a referral center for challenging cases to be evaluated from around the country.